Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a connection apparatus for electrical cables.
Description of the Related Art
This disclosure relates to a connection device for electrical cables, comprising a sleeve-like holding element and at least one contact element, wherein the holding element is formed from a first half-shell and a second half-shell. The first half-shell and the second half-shell are joined to each other via a hinged joint, wherein the first half-shell and the second half-shell have a locking device on the side situated opposite the hinged joint.
Such a connection element is required to electrically contact electrical cables or lines which are arranged about a cylindrical component, such as, for example, a hose for artificially ventilating patients in the field of medicine. It must be possible to heat such hoses so that the air conveyed is prewarmed in the hose. This is required in order to provide a patient with air or oxygen at body temperature; otherwise there is a possibility of colds, inflammation of the lungs, or similar illnesses caused by the supply of oxygen that is too cold.
For this purpose, such hoses usually have a supporting mesh in the form of a double spiral. Electrical wires are embedded in the spirals of the supporting mesh. By applying electric current to the first ends of the wires in the supporting mesh, and joining the second ends of the wires, the latter function as a heating wire in the casing of the hose. The hose casing and fluid media conveyed in the hose, such as air or oxygen, can consequently be heated.
In the case of the known solutions, the contacting of electrical wires on such hoses represents a significant problem. The electrical wires are thin and delicate so that they can be used as a heating wire. They can therefore be contacted mechanically with conductors of a supplied cable. The connecting and electrical contacting of the electrical conductors has been a manual task up until now. This is very complex, intensive in terms of time and staff, and expensive.